Miranda's Busy day
by dresdenlilium
Summary: Bak Chan visits the headquarters once again to see Lenalee but ends up turning Miranda's lovelife upside down. Just read on to find out the story. Pairing: Multiple pairing for Miranda
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, but sometimes I wish I do._

_--_

Miranda's Busy Day

Chapter I

Miranda Lotto's lovelife was as dull as a rusted Mugen until Bak Chan from the Asian Branch came with something that turned her quiet and peaceful life as an exorcist upside down.

--

The gate of the Dark Organization Headquarters opened and in came the blonde-haired Asian Branch leader.

"Bak-chan!" came Komui's sing-song voice then he jumped at Bak and hugged him tightly almost strangling Bak. "Its been such a long time Bak-chan!"

"Stop. . . calling me. . . 'Bak-chan'!" Bak protested while trying to get Komui off him. Reever Wenham sighed. As usual, he has to stop Komui from murdering someone.

"Chief, let go of Bak-san now or you'll end up killing him." Reever said.

"Eh?" Komui looked at the now-blue-from-lack-of-air Bak.

"Bak-chan! Wake up Bak-chaannn!!"

--

"Ehem" Bak cleared his throat. He had recovered from Komui's 'attempted murder' of him and is in the chief's office together with section chief Reever.

"Here are the files you were requesting for Komui-san." Bak said and handed a folder to Komui.

"You said you have brought something that will interest me." Komui said.

"Yes I do, its here." Bak said then he pulled out a medium-sized blue bottle from his bag.

"This is something the science department at the Asian Branch had developed. It's a tonic that will boost you energy and stamina."

Komui and Reever looked at each other, the incident of the 'zombie attack' obviously fresh in their minds.

"It was developed to help boost everyone's energy and stamina, but right now we haven't massed-produced it. That's just a prototype." Bak explained.

Komui accepted the bottle a bit reluctantly.

"Well, at least it's not made by our crazy chief." Reever said.

"Section chief! That's a very cruel thing to say!" Komui said with tears in his eyes.

Reever just sighed.

"But Bak-chan are you sure this is safe to drink?" Komui asked.

Bak's temporal vein twitched, "are you implying something?"

Komui laughed, "of course not, Bak-chan!"

"Shut up!" Bak roared

--

Bak left the office after talking to Komui and saying he needs to talk to Allen, but it was an outright lie because the real reason he was so eager to go back to the headquarters, even leaving the Asian Branch without Wong, was Lenalee Lee. He smiled maniacally as he thought of how smoothly his plan had gone. Now its time for the final phase of his plan on making Lenalee fall in love with him. A mental image of him with Lenalee wearing wedding clothes with wedding bells in the background while a very miserable Komui can do nothing but accept them began to form on Bak's mind.

Bak began to laugh maniacally that some of the people passing by grew anxious and worried of him.

"A-are you alright, Bak-san?" a finder asked him.

Bak stopped laughing, "of course I am, because I am awesome" then he continued laughing while walking away leaving the finder confused and seriously worried about Bak's welfare.

Bak pulled out a medium-sized blue bottle from his bag, a very identical bottle from what he had given Komui. This is the bottle that will change his life. He had spent the past few years developing this special liquid and now his hard work will pay off.

Bak stared at the bottle and suddenly his happy feeling vanished and felt as if someone had splashed ice-cold water over his spine. Hives began to appear all over his face and body as he realized something was terribly and horribly wrong.

--

_That's it for the first chapter, hope you like it and stick around to finish the story. This is a Miranda fanfic actually but I think she'll be appearing in the second or third chapter ;_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miranda and Lenalee were walking together in a busy street carrying shopping bags and happily chatting.

"What? So you mean Allen-kun invited you to a date?" Miranda gushed.

"Well, its not really a date" Lenalee said blushing, "he just asked me to go with him on a delivery mission."

"I'd still call that a date." Miranda said and then her eyes became sad and her head dropped. "You're so lucky to have a boyfriend, Lenalee-chan."

Lenalee blushed even more, "W-What are you talking about Miranda-san?" she laughed nervously. "Allen-kun is not my. . ." Lenalee saw Miranda's sad expression. "What's wrong Miranda-san?"

Miranda looked at lenalee, "nothing really, its just that I'm. . umm. . a little jealous" she said.

"Of me? Don't tell me you like Allen-kun?" Lenalee exclaimed.

"W-What?! Of course not Lenalee-chan" Miranda explained, "I'm jealous because you have someone who likes you."

Lenalee blushed again then she looked at Miranda. "Don't be jealous Miranda-san" she said, "I'm sure you will meet a really nice guy one of these days."

Miranda smiled, "You're really nice Lenalee-chan, but I'm not as pretty as you are."

"Of course not! I'm not just being nice, you're pretty too Miranda-san." Lenalee said, "now enough of this depressing talk. There's a very nice-looking dress there, let's look at it. " Then she pulled Miranda and ran with her to the shop.

"O-Ok Lenalee-chan."

Miranda smiled and felt very thankful because she has such a nice friend as Lenalee.

--

Bak was running in the hallway and at last he saw the person he was looking for.

"Reever-san!!"

Reever turned. Bak stopped in front of him and paused to catch his breath.

"Are you alright Bak-san?" Reever asked.

"The. . . potion. . . where. . . is it?" Bak asked in between panting.

"Eh? You mean the one you developed?"

"Yes"

"The chief has it, he'll be testing it with some exorcists." Reever said with an expression that simply tells he does not approve of what the chief is doing.

Horror spread on Bak's face, "We have to get that potion back, I accidentally gave the wrong one." He said.

"What do you mean the wrong one?" Reever asked, "what did you give us?"

"I-It's. . . I'ts a. . . l-love potion." Bak managed to spill out.

"WHAATTT??"

"I didn't realize I gave him the wrong bottle." Bak explained.

"Then we better hurry before anything happens." Reever said then he and Bak ran off toward Komui's office.

--

"Exorcist-san!" Miranda and Lenalee had just returned to the headquarters and they were greeted by a Finder.

"Exorcist-san, the chief is looking for you." The finder said.

"Us?" Miranda inquired pointing to herself and Lenalee. The finder nodded. The two girls looked at each other wondering why.

Lenalee sighed, "I just hope its not something stupid." She said.

Miranda just laughed nervously. Lenalee looked at her and said, "You go on ahead Miranda-san, I'll put these somewhere." Indicating the shopping bags.

"Okay then." Miranda said then she went to Komui's office not knowing that something will happen that would make her day interesting.

--

_There, hope you will all like this. The fun will (finally) start next chapter._


End file.
